The Real World
by BeenDazzledByEdward
Summary: Edward falls asleep next to Bella. What happens when he wakes up in the real world? Where is his family? And most importantly where is Bella? Who is this girl in her place? Yeah i suck at summaries Rated M. Post Twilight. Spoilers of the other 3 books!
1. Falling Asleep

**The Real World**

**An: Ok, Everyone who reads this story will probably hate it! It's gonna be great!**

**No seriously I really want people to like it but yet again I insist on messing with the story line. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – Falling Asleep**

**EPOV : **

I was lying in bed next to Bella, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. She had been asleep for a while now and she looked so peaceful.

I smiled, breathing in her scent. Although the smell of Bella's blood burned a scorching hole in the back of my throat, setting it alight with a lust to drink, I enjoyed the smell of it.

_Masochist. _

Bella sighed lightly, rolling over in her sleep. Her back was facing me now, and heat radiated from it. My body suddenly felt colder to me and I ached for warmth. Wanted it against my skin.

I gave up after a second and moved closer to Bella, pressing my chest against her back and wrapping my arms around her. She sighed again, but contently this time. I closed my eye, completely at peace.

I matched my breathing to hers and felt drowsy all of a sudden. I frowned. _This isn't right. _In tried to open my eyes quickly, certain my mind was playing tricks on me. But I couldn't lift my eyelids. It was like all those sleepless years had finally taken over. I felt positively shattered.

Then came the sensation like I was floating. I felt odd. Weightless or something of the sort. I drifted further and further into the darkness.

I opened my eyes. _How strange._

Bella was still sleeping, her back still facing me. Her soft brown hair was lying loosely across the pillow.

I sat up, only now did I notice that my room was different. Quite different.

It almost looked like someone had decorated it on description only. Right down to my black leather couch, pressed against the wall. The same, but different.

Then there was the window. Where there had once been a whole glass wall, was now just a normal two pane. In addition there was a TV and a shelf of Black books.

Bella sighed and rolled over, waking up.

If my heart was still beating it would have stopped right then. This was _not_ Bella.

_Where was my pure, sweet, innocent angel? Who was this impostor in her place?_

The girl opened her dark blue eyes. I backed away from her immediately. She stared at me for half a second then gasped, and tumbled right off the bed.

**Hope you liked! ****I know its short I'm sorry. Please Review! Thanks guys! Xxx**


	2. Waking Up

An: Ok don't hate me because of this story

**An: Ok don't hate me because of this story. It's supposed to be funny. Anyway here you go. Enjoy! All things Twilight are property of Smeyer.**

**Chapter 2 – Waking up**

**SPOV**

I quickly scrambled back into a standing position. My head was spinning. I leant against the wall for support, staring at the bronze haired, golden eyed angel that was very much _on_ my bed.

One name came to my mind the minute I saw him.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" I felt immensely stupid. Was I really asking this stranger if he was a character out of my favourite book series? Yes I was, 'cause I'm a dork.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and opened them again. He was still there. Crouched tensely, with wild confused eyes. He had been eyeing my window with great intensity.

He looked at me now, his breath catching in his throat.

"How do you know my name? Where's Bella?" His voice was the most beautiful thing I will ever hear. Period. Sorry McFly!

I almost fainted at the sound of it, but didn't. Thank you God!

I took a step towards him. He pressed back against the wall in response.

"I'm dreaming right?" I asked him. Hey, if this was a dream I should make the most of it.

"I sincerely hope so." He murmured in that golden, musical melody he likes to call his voice.

Mmm…I was staring at him, with goo-goo eyes now. It was probably freaking him out a lot. Then again I suppose he's used to it.

"God, you're so beautiful." Shit! Why did I say that? I'm _so_ retarded.

He looked away embarrassed and probably afraid I was going to rape him. He began edging towards the window so I stood in front of it. There was no way I was letting him leave yet…or ever.

**There you go. I know it's amazingly short! Don't kill me! The next chapter will be longer! Please review! xxx**


	3. Answers

AN: Don't hate me

**AN: ****Thanks so much to ****HeartinAbyss**** and ****onmyown22**** for your reviews! I was so afraid nobody would like this story. I was actually gonna scrap it so I'm glad I didn't. This chapter is dedicated to both of you! :D ****Don't hate me! All things Twilight are property of Smeyer.**

**Chapter 3 – Answers**

**SPOV**

I decided to compromise with him. If it worked for Bella in eclipse it could work for me too right? He looked as though he was debating whether or not he should just kill me now and then make his escape.

The wind blew in through the open window. **(Oh yes, I'm so going to do it! :P Come on, admit it. You all want to be in this position right now.) **I shivered lightly, closing it tightly and turning back to him.

He was leaning in slightly, inhaling. His eyes were closed, his face at peace for once. I had to clutch the window ledge before I did something stupid.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at me in disbelief.

Better ask him now while he's distracted.

"Okay, answer my questions and I'll answer yours. Then you can leave." Hah! Fat chance!"Deal?"

He was still staring at me. Suddenly he was in front of me. I jumped at his closeness, not that I minded. He inhaled again, as did I. God he smelled so _good!_ I stopped myself from leaning closer. I didn't want him to start throwing tree's about, thank you very much. How would I explain that one to the neighbours?

He stared at me for a second. If the house was on fire and burning to the ground, I would not have been able to move while he was looking at me like that.

He backed up a few steps before answering me.

"Deal."

I was sitting cross-legged on my bed. Edward, if it really _was_ him, insisted he'd much rather stand against the wall.

"Okay." I started. "Question number one. What are you doing here?" I looked over at him, waiting for his answer.

"I was hoping you could answer that." He sighed. "I don't wish to be here at _all_."

Ouch.

"Question one." He murmured. "Where am I?" he asked, his velvety voice strained.

"My room," he gave me an exasperated look. I smiled sweetly.

"Ireland." I answered properly this time.

"Ireland?" he repeated, confused. I nodded.

"Question two." I continued. "Are you really Edward Cullen? The vampire?" I raised an eyebrow, but my thoughts went back to how quickly he had crossed the room to me.

The look on his face was somewhere between awe and shock.

"How do you know all of this?"

I took that as a yes and moved on. "What's the last thing you remember?"

He frowned. "I was lying next to Bella, watching her sleep. Bella's my-"

"I know who she is." I cut him off. The luckiest girl alive, _that's_ who she is. He stared at me in confusion. I motioned for him to continue.

"Suddenly I felt _very_ tired. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was here." He gestured with one long white hand around my room.

I nodded. "So _you're_ dreaming. That makes sense."

His eyebrows shot up. Perfectly shaped eyebrows I might add. "Sense? How does that make sense? I'm a vampire, I don't sleep. And why would you be in my dream?"

I just shrugged. "Hey, it made sense in my head."

He chuckled lightly and I marvelled at the sound, delighted I was making him laugh.

"Who are you? What's your name?" His eyes were softer now, more relaxed.

"Samantha Sherlock." I waved to him. He grinned crookedly. My heart stopped beating for a full three seconds. He looked at me concerned.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked as soon as I could breathe again. I was very interested to hear his answer. **(You love it really :P) **

"No." he frowned, then looked up at me. "And your _scent_." He moved closer. "So much like Bella's, yet I feel no thirst around you." The frown lines on his forehead deepened.

_I'm perfect for you, admit it._

"I wouldn't go that far." He scoffed.

"Huh?" Now it was my turn to be confused. He took a step closer.

"Say something else, in your mind. Only, direct it at me when you say it,"

_Wha?_

"I heard that." He grinned, proud of himself.

"So you can hear me when I want you to?" I grinned. Oh the fun I could have!

"Yes." He nodded slowly.

Just then, my phone rang. Making us both jump.

_Hey! I'm looking out for my star girl. Guess I'm stuck in this mad world._

I picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"_Your up? It's a miracle!"_

I grinned. "Morning Grace."

"_Coming into town today? I need MacDonald's _beyond_ belief."_

Mmm…nuggets.

"I can't, sorry."

"_Eh, why?"_

"I have a visitor." I looked over at Edward.

"_So? Just bring some painkillers with you if it's really that bad."_

"Not that you spa." I rolled my eyes at Edward. "Spa?" he mouthed.

"_We'll what then? It's too earlier for this Sammie."_

"I told you. Someone's here so I can't come up town."

"_Who?"_ Grace cried exasperated.

"Eh…you won't believe me."

"_Samantha!"_ I pulled the phone away from my ear, wincing.

"Ok, ok. It's Edward."

"_Oh here we go."_ I could just see her rolling her eyes.

"I'm not messing Grace." I insisted.

"_Whatever. I'll see you later." _she snapped. I sighed and hung up.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell anyone that I'm here." Edward suggested.

"It's only Grace." I assured him, pulling some clothes out from my wardrobe.

_She loves you really._

"Great." He muttered. "I've got a fan club."

I decided to keep him away from the internet.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please! Thanks xxx**


	4. Reactions

An: Omc I officially love you guys

**An: Omc I officially love you guys!**** You're all **_**so**_** nice! Thanks for the fantastic reviews! :D Here's the next chapter. I dedicate this one to ****Emma****, ****Erin**** and ****onmyown22. **** Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 – Reactions.**

**SPOV**

I made Edward wait in my room while I got ready. I still couldn't grasp the fact that he was really here. I threw on a pair of jeans and my '**la tua cantane**' shirt. I left my hair loose, only putting on my eyeliner. **(Cause I look diseased without it. :D)**

I had to sneak Edward down the stairs and out the front door before anyone saw him. Anyone being my mother, father and insanely irritating younger brothers, Stefan and Daniel, thanks for asking. I found it quite funny that I was pushing a vampire down my stairs and out into the rain, so I giggled the whole way.

Edward sighed. "It's as bad as Forks!" he complained quietly.

"Probably worse." I said cheerfully. He groaned.

"Going out!" I called as I ushered him outside. I prayed my mom wouldn't decide to poke her head around the kitchen door. Thankfully she didn't. Phew! Though, she did yell after me.

"Get some breakfast!"

"I'm a vampire, I don't eat breakfast!" I slammed the door, something I always seem to do despite how hard I try to close it quietly, and pulled my hood up.

Edward looked at me funny.

"Yes, my parents know how obsessed I am. It's no surprise to them that I want to be a vampire." I stopped walking and gazed up at him sweetly.

"Forget it." He scoffed, not having to read my mind to know what I wanted. I grumbled something unintelligible and trudged on to Graces. We walked in silence, he was thinking about something. Haha! I have no idea why I find that funny. Shall we carry on? Ok, let's.

I pushed open the gate and Millie and Bailey came running at me.

"Hello, my babies!" I cooed to the two dogs. They must have caught Edward's scent because they turned to him and growled.

"Ooh, they don't like you." I teased him. He had no idea I knew about the werewolves. Giggle.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and the dogs ran around the back of the house, yelping.

"Aww, you scared them. Meanie." I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes. Ha, it was _so_ much fun teasing him.

I noticed there were no cars in Grace's driveway, as we walked up towards her door.

_She must have a free gaf._

"Gaf?" Edward wrinkled his nose at the word. I laughed.

"Yeah, it's a house. Get with the lingo Eddie." Omc the fun I will have today!

"_Don't _call me that." He looked at me darkly.

"What? Eddie?" I grinned. He stopped walking, just looking at me. _Okay, sorry. Jeez overreact much?_ Ha! Duh, of course he does. He's Edward!

He sighed once more and leaned against the wall next to the front door. I opened it.

"Grace! Get your tutti frutti ass out here." I yelled into the house.

"For the love of Twilight, Samantha. I'm trying to do my hair!" she appeared at the top of the stairs, ghd in hand. She smirked.

"Where's Edward now?" she teased. Hah, she's _so_ gonna die when I show her.

I looked at her innocently. _Here's your cue._

"He's right here." Edward moved over beside me, and into view.

Grace dropped the hair straightener and fainted. _Oops…_ Lucky I had a super fast vampire at hand wasn't it? He swooped in, all superman like, and caught her before she fell to her death…or injury. He placed her gently on the ground, bless him, and steadied here when she swayed a little. She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open. Damn her, why didn't I think of falling down the stairs!

"For Twilight sake Grace, get your own fictional character." I stomped over and stood in front of him, possessively. Edward sighed behind me. Guess he wasn't used to crazed fan girls like me then.

"But he _doesn't_ exist!" Grace shook her head in disbelief.

"I already told you. Just because he's fictional, doesn't mean he's not real." I grinned. "Told you I'd find him one day. And you never believed me did you? Well who's laughing now?" I laughed all evilly. "Mwahahahaha!"

Edward turned to Grace. "Is she always like this?" She seemed to melt at the sound of his voice. It was rather funny to watch. I wonder if I looked like that when he spoke.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said, after she had regained composure.

"Enough of this flirtatious banter." I cried, though both of them were currently in relationships. "What shall we all do today?" I grinned. Grace looked at me hopefully.

"Get some MacDonald's?"

**I know its short but I really wanted to end it there. :D Hope you liked. And if you have any idea's for me to write about **_**please**_** tell me them cuz I'm just sorta making this up as I go. Review please! xxx**


	5. Meeting

**An: Twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!**

**I know, I know. Your all super mad at me for not updating in like...a year? Oh god I'm such a bad twilighter. But at least I came back right? =]**** Chapters kinda crap because I'm just getting back into the feel of it. R&R**

**Chapter 5 - **

**EPOV**

I honestly had no idea why I was sticking around. I mean I should be on a plane back to Forks _right now. _Yet Samantha compelled me in an odd way. I _wanted _to be near her, to hear what she had to say, to see what she does every day.

It was strange, and I felt sick with guilt every time I thought about Bella. She would be frantic, and yet here I was refusing to leave this bizarre place.

I sighed and the two girls looked up at me. We were walking to MacDonald's. Apparently this was _very_ important to them. Grace was curious, but Samantha looked concerned.

_You ok? _ She asked, glancing up at me. I nodded and smiled weakly. She didn't look convinced but didn't press the matter. They chatted animatedly while we walked, laughing and joking about little things. The atmosphere was light and relaxed and I found myself sucked into Samantha's reactions and facial expressions. She caught me smiling at her more than once, and pulled a face each time.

The town was not big and not overly populated. We headed into MacDonald's immediately. The girls ordered and we sat down in a quiet corner.

"So Edward, what's it like? Being a fictional character I mean," Grace turned to me, nibbling on a chicken nugget.

"A fictional character…." I repeated. "I still don't understand what you mean by that," My brow furrowed in confusion as I watched their expressions intently, trying to find what it was they were talking about. Was it because I'm a vampire? But then again they both seem to know a lot about me. Instead I tried to search their heads, or rather Graces since Samantha wasn't letting me in. Grace was busy thinking about what I looked like without a shirt. I cleared my throat.

Samantha kicked Grace underneath the table. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled sweetly.

"What grace means to say is, what's it like being a vampire?" She corrected her and Grace looked at her in confusion.

"But I-"she started to object but Samantha cut her off by ramming a chicken nugget into her mouth.

"Eat your food." She told her and then turned back to me. Grace had decided to give up arguing and her irritation was vented into her thoughts with things like _'I'll get you in your sleep' _and a string of profanities that would put Emmett to shame.

"Well," I started as the two girls leaned in towards me, eager to hear what I had to say. "It's a difficult way to live, especially feeding only of animals." I paused and they both bopped their heads in either agreement or encouragement to continue. I chose to continue.

"But it has its highlights, such as the speed, strength..."I paused to smirk. "Beauty," They giggled, grinning at each other and I chose to stay out of their heads this time. We spoke for another twenty minutes. Or rather, I spoke and they listened, inserting their input where they thought necessary.

Finally though, they stood and I followed suit, glad to be out of the foul smelling restaurant. Surely what they were eating couldn't be healthy, could it?

We walked outside and over to what I presumed was the mall. It was _tiny_. But then again the whole country was small. We walked around, not actually doing any shopping, as the girls thought over what had happened to make me arrive here. I caught fragments of people's thoughts as they walked by. Most were stunned by my beauty and grace; others were thinking I reminded them of someone. Yet again I found myself confused.

As we were leaving to walk home – I miss my Volvo _so_ much! – We were bombarded by a group of teenage girls. I though, at first, that they were friends with Samantha and Grace, but I was mistaken.

One slightly plump girl stepped forward and Samantha grabbed my arm. She paused for a moment to feel the muscles in it, let out a small giggle, and turned back to the girl in front of her.

"Will you meet my friend?" The large girl asked and there was some giggling from behind her.

"He's not interested." Samantha snapped and tugged in my arm. Perhaps rather hard, but I barely felt it.

"Come on Edward. You don't want to do that." Grace piped up from behind Samantha and I turned to look at them both.

"Where are your manners?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow at both of them and stepped forward to the girl who had been looking to meet me, shrugging Samantha off.

I held my hand out in front of me, ready to shake her hand and started to speak.

"Hello, I'm-" I was cut off as the girl all but threw herself on me and tried to kiss me!

Though I would never admit it, I did squeal a bit and pushed her off, trying to be gentle. Wasn't this a bit forward? I didn't even know her name. And I was happily in a relationship for that matter. She started to object that I had pulled away but I was already back behind Samantha and Grace. I'm sure my expression was terrified and I did feel a little violated.

Samantha took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before towing me back in the direction of her home.

"What was _that_?"I demanded as we turned the corner, glancing behind me in case the girl had tried to follow us.

"She was trying to meet you. You should have listened to me and walked away," Samantha told me, a little smug. I was still confused and shook my head.

"I don't understand. What did I do to make her think I wanted her to kiss me?" I demanded and Grace answered this time.

"Meet means kiss Edward." She explained for me. "I know, it's a retarded way of saying it but that's what everyone says over here."

"Oh." Realisation dawned on me. I had thought it was a little odd a stranger asking to meet me. I shuddered as I realised I had _agreed_ to it. Samantha laughed lightly at my expression and I lifted my gaze to her. Our hands were still joined but I didn't pull away. It was comforting.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Your only here, what, three hours? And already you've got the girls falling all over you." She laughed again though I didn't find it at all humorous.

"And you thought you were so cool by doing what I told you not to." Grace had joined her laughter by now. "But you lived to regret it didn't you?" she still had that smug grin on her face.

"Ok. Ok. I'll listen to you from now on." I promised with a resigned sigh and she nodded in approval. Humph.

**I am not going to steal Edward and keep him all to myself I promise. =] I couldn't do that to all the Cullens. And then how would little Renesmee be made? So don't freak out, I promise he will go back…after I've had my fun. =**


End file.
